


Happy Holidays | Gil x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [24]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, so much mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Gil tries to surprise you by decorating your dorm while you’re gone





	Happy Holidays | Gil x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Why is there mistletoe everywhere?”

You stared, mouth gaped, not moving from your spot at the door. “Oh my God.” You muttered to yourself, shutting the door. It looked like the Christmas tree exploded in your dorm room.

“Gil sweetie?” You called out, stepping over a fallen wreath. “Hey!” Gil called back, stepping out of the bathroom. You gasped at his appearance. He was covered in bits of tinsel and tape. “What happened?” You giggled, pulling pieces of tape off of him.

“I decorated for you!” Gil declared happily. Your heart instantly melted. “Aw. Thank you.” You wrapped your arms around Gil’s neck, his hands settling on your waist. “And look! Best part!” Gil pointed upwards.

You glanced up and caught sight of over a dozen bushels of mistletoe.  **“Why is there mistletoe everywhere?”** You asked with a small smile. “For this.” Gil leaned down, kissing you deeply.

After a moment or two, Gil pulled away, leaving you breathing heavily. “And this is for all the others.” Gil said, planting kisses all over your face, making you blush.


End file.
